


Ten Ways To Annoy Oliver

by sa_re (IndelibleQuill), SleepyArcher (IndelibleQuill)



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, grumpy old Oliver, how to annoy Oliver, liven up Oliver's life, old fanfics when we used to say lemons and flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleQuill/pseuds/sa_re, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleQuill/pseuds/SleepyArcher
Summary: If you love seeing Oliver being annoyed, you are in the right place.
Kudos: 2





	Ten Ways To Annoy Oliver

Have you ever wondered about the top ten ways of annoying Oliver? If you hadn't, then let me have the honor of presenting them to you, my dear readers.

 **Number 10** : Direct the play, "As You Like It" and ask Oliver to play the role of Orlando. (a\n: In case you don't know, Orlando is a **_lovesick_** hero.)

 **Number 9** : Set him on a blind date with Monica.

 **Number 8** : Call him and ask casually, "Do you sparkle?"

 **Number 7** : Call him and say, "OMG! Amelie said you just came out of the coffin- er, closet. But honestly, shouldn't it be coffin considering your species and all?" (Bonus: It will get Amelie pissed too.)

 **Number 6** : Tell him to be Eve's bodyguard.

 **Number 5** : Tell him to spend a day with Myrnin in his lab.

 **Number 4** : Ask him very seriously, "Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

 **Number 3** : Write with pink color on the wall of Common Grounds, "I LOVE BARBIE: Oliver."

 **Number 2** : When he is sleeping, sneak in and set his caller tune for Amelie, Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'.

 **Number 1** : Dare him to kiss (French kiss) Ysandre and take a picture of the kiss, promising to keep it a secret but secretly post the picture online.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling bored so decided to give this type of fanfics a try. [Old note]
> 
> We have shifted our account in ff.net under "Music-lovers2" and are in the process of editing and uploading some of our old fanfics here in AO3. We would love to hear what you thought about the short ficlet here.


End file.
